My Perfect Thing
by finnydandrachelbforever
Summary: AU. Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry were two separate people with completely different lives. When they first meet, something amazing happens.


i.

Finn's life was a mess. His dad died a couple of years ago, and his mom keeps on sleeping with anyone who walks. He lives in a shitty apartment building in the Bronx, with his lady swooning friend Puck. Finn is sure he's slept with every woman in Ohio, and he wants a change. He wants one perfect thing in his life, something he can show off to the world, call it just his own. But where would he find it?

ii.

Rachel Barbra Berry's life is perfect. She's on Broadway, playing the lead in West Side Story. She lives in a beautiful New York penthouse, with her best friend Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. Every review is praise of her amazing portrayal of Maria, and has so many adoring fans. But her love life? Empty. She might be successful, but being on top is nothing when you're up there alone.

iii.

Finn was walking down the street, going to his favorite coffee shop, when he bumps into something small and with a, (what are those French hats called?), on her brunette head. When he looks up, he sees the face of an angel. Beautiful olive skin, a slightly large nose, but still fits her face perfectly. Small breasts, but legs that go on for miles and miles. And a smile that could light up anybody's life.

"Hi, um, I'm sorry for bumping into you. I should've looked where I was going" she said shyly

"No, its fine, this might be kind of forward, but what's your name?" he asked, a blush rising on his cheeks

"Rachel Berry, Broadway star. And you?"

"Finn Hudson, screw up to the 30th degree. Do you want to get some coffee, Miss Berry?" he said with a slight chuckle

"Hmm, Finn Hudson, I think you're more special than you know. And yes, I'd love to get some." She said with a smirk on her face

iv.

As Finn and Rachel walked into the coffee shop, Finn did the most daring thing he's ever done, and held her hand as they walked in. Rachel could feel the spark going through her hand, look up at Finn with a mega-watt smile. She usually isn't this forward with guys, but something about this Finn Hudson, she can't put her finger on it, but he's special.

"Hey Rach, what do you want?"

"Rach. Nobody's ever called me that. I'll just take a small coffee, if that's ok."

"Well consider it a new nickname, and of course, it's on me."

v.

After ordering, Finn and Rachel took their coffee to the nearest table, and just started telling each other everything about the other.

"Well, I've lived in New York my whole life, I'm an only child, I've been on Broadway since I was 8, and I'm currently starring as Maria in West Side Story. I live in a beautiful penthouse on the Upper East Side, with my best friend Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. How about you, Mr. Mysterious?" she giggled

"Well, I wish I had something impressive to say. I dropped out of high school in 9th grade, I've slept around more times than once, my parents are gone, and I live in a nasty apartment building in the Bronx with my best friend Puck. But, I love to sing, and play the drums. The one thing I want more than anything is somebody to love me for everything I have been, and to forgive me for my mistakes. I've never had anything special in my life."

"Join the club. My life might be perfect, but being on top without somebody to share it with, is probably the worst feeling in the world. But nobody really wants to date the annoying Broadway star, with the huge nose, and even bigger ego."

"Hey now, you are perfect just the way you are, your nose fits you perfectly. And the haters? Just butthurt that you're on Broadway, and they aren't. You're-You're beautiful."

After Finn said that, Rachel just stared into his eyes, mesmerized by them. They put her in a trance. Those beautiful amber eyes, soft lips that are so kissable. Before she could stop herself, she leans in and kisses Finn softly on the lips, feeling a spark of electricity run through her.

vi.

The kiss is, perfect. More than anything Finn can handle. Big pink lips, tasting like coconut lips gloss. Her big brown eyes, her eyelashes brushing against his skin. His head is spinning, and after she pulls away, she leaves a pout on his lips.

"Why did you stop?" he chuckles

"Finn, there's some in you, something I can't help wanting." She stares into his eyes

"You know what Rachel Berry? I've met my perfect thing, something that can fill my life of shittiness with something good. If I scare you away, I'm sorry."

"No, no. I feel the same way, it's like I can feel you, more than I ever could anyone. Finn Hudson, you've just met your match."


End file.
